1. Field of the Invention
This invention regards a method of and device for collecting solids from a well, more particularly drill cuttings from the hole section for surface casing in a petroleum well.
2. Description of the Related Technology
When drilling petroleum wells large amounts of drill cuttings are generated, which consist of among other things particles from the formation being drilled. Today it is required that drill cuttings from the wellbore in the hole section for surface casing be brought to the surface and transported to shore for further processing. Drill cuttings generated by the drilling after the hole section for surface casing has been completed, are brought up to the surface by a return riser for drill cuttings and drilling fluid. On the drilling vessel, the drilling fluid is filtered from the drill cuttings, which are then transported to shore for further processing and disposal.
When drilling the hole section for surface casing it is not possible to use a riser that allows the drill cuttings to be transported directly to the drilling vessel on the surface. As the hole section for surface casing is only a small part of a wellbore, it has been deemed acceptable for drill cutting from this section to be disposed on the seabed near the wellbore. However, the requirements to be met in connection with drilling discharges are becoming stricter. In some geographical areas it is required that drill cuttings from the hole section for surface casing also be brought to the surface and transported to further processing on shore, on the same level as drill cuttings from lower hole sections.